1986 in literature
The year 1986 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1986_in_literature# hide *1 Events *2 New prose fiction *3 New drama *4 Poetry *5 Non-fiction *6 Births *7 Deaths *8 Awards **8.1 Australia **8.2 Canada **8.3 France **8.4 United Kingdom **8.5 United States **8.6 Elsewhere *9 References Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=1 edit *July 21 - Michael Grade. Controller of BBC One, axes plans to televise Ian Curteis's The Falklands Play. New prose fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=2 edit *Kingsley Amis – The Old Devils *Piers Anthony – Ghost *Jeffrey Archer – A Matter of Honour *James Axler – Pilgrimage to Hell and Red Holocaust *Iain Banks – The Bridge *Thomas Bernhard – Auslöschung *Anita Brookner – A Misalliance *Orson Scott Card – Speaker for the Dead *Tom Clancy – Red Storm Rising *James Clavell – Whirlwind *Jackie Collins – Hollywood Husbands *Pat Conroy – The Prince of Tides *Hugh Cook – The Wizards and the Warriors *Bernard Cornwell – Sharpe's Regiment *Bernard & Judy Cornwell (as Susannah Kells) – Coat of Arms (aka The Aristocrats) *Fernando Del Paso - Noticias del Imperio *''Jenny Diski - Nothing Natural'' *Marguerite Duras – Blue Eyes, Black Hair *Richard Ford – The Sportswriter *John Gardner – Nobody Lives For Ever *Jacques Godbout – Une histoire américaine *Peter Handke – Repetition *Carl Hiaasen – Tourist Season *Kazuo Ishiguro – An Artist of the Floating World *Brian Jacques – Redwall *Diana Wynne Jones – Howl's Moving Castle *Stephen King – It *W. P. Kinsella – The Fence Post Chronicles *Judith Krantz – I'll Take Manhattan *Louis L'Amour – Last of the Breed *Joe R. Lansdale - Dead in the West *John le Carré – A Perfect Spy *Tanith Lee – Dreams of Dark and Light: The Great Short Fiction of Tanith Lee *Gordon Lish – Dear Mr. Capote *H. P. Lovecraft – Dagon and Other Macabre Tales corrected edition *Robert Ludlum – The Bourne Supremacy *Amin Maalouf – Leo Africanus *Allan Massie – Augustus *Robert Munsch – Love You Forever *Patrick O'Brian – The Reverse of the Medal *Robert B. Parker – Taming a Sea Horse *Ellis Peters **''The Raven in the Foregate'' **''The Rose Rent'' *Belva Plain – The Golden Cup *Anthony Powell – The Fisher King *Terry Pratchett – The Light Fantastic *Reynolds Price – Kate Vaiden *James Purdy – In the Hollow of His Hand *José Saramago – O Ano da Morte de Ricardo Reis *Ken Saro-Wiwa – Sozaboy: A Novel in Rotten English *Idries Shah – Kara Kush *Danielle Steel – Wanderlust *''Bruce Sterling - Mirrorshades'' *Peter Taylor – A Summons to Memphis *James Tiptree, Jr. – Tales of the Quintana Roo *Mario Vargas Llosa - ¿Quién mató a Palomino Molero? *Roger Zelazny – Blood of Amber New dramahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=3 edit *Caryl Churchill& David Lan – A Mouthful of Birds *Willy Russell – Shirley Valentine Poetryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=4 edit *Kama Sywor Kamanda – Chants de brumes Non-fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=5 edit *Martin Amis – The Moronic Inferno: And Other Visits to America *Bernard Bailyn - Voyagers to the West: A Passage in the Peopling of America on the Eve of the Revolution *Sidney Blumenthal - The Rise of the Counter-Establishment: From Conservative Ideology to Political Power *Dionne Brand – Rivers Have Sources, Trees Have Roots: Speaking of Racism *Richard Dawkins – The Blind Watchmaker *Adrian Edmondson et al. – How to be a Complete Bastard *Flora Fraser – Beloved Emma *Mark Mathabane – Kaffir Boy *Farley Mowat – My Discovery of America *Marc Reisner – Cadillac Desert *Richard Rhodes – The Making of the Atomic Bomb *Mary Wilson – Dreamgirl: My Life As a Supreme *''Incredibly Strange Films'' Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=6 edit *''date unknown'' - Caroline Bird, English poet and dramatist Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=7 edit *January 1 – Lord David Cecil, critic and biographer, 83 *January 4 – Christopher Isherwood, novelist, 81 *January 7 - Juan Rulfo, Mexican writer, screenwriter and photographer, 68 *January 24 – L. Ron Hubbard, science fiction writer, founder of Scientology, 74 *February 11 – Frank Herbert, American science fiction novelist, 65 *March 4 – Elizabeth Smart, Canadian poet and novelist, 72 *March 15 - Pandelis Prevelakis, Greek novelist, poet, dramatist and essayist, 77 *March 18 – Bernard Malamud, novelist, 71 *April 12 - Valentin Kataev, Russian novelist and dramatist, 89 *April 14 – Simone de Beauvoir, French philosopher and feminist writer, 78 *April 14 - Jean Genet, French novelist, playwright, poet, essayist and political activist, 75 *May 15 – Theodore H. White, political journalist, historian, and novelist, 71 *June 14 – Jorge Luis Borges, Argentine writer, 80 *August 1 – Lena Kennedy, romantic novelist, 72 *August 3 – Beryl Markham, traveller and author, 83 *August 20 – Milton Acorn, Canadian poet, writer, and playwright, 63 (complications of heart condition and diabetes) *December 17 – J. F. Hendry, poet, 74 *December 19 – V. C. Andrews, novelist, 63 Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=8 edit *Nobel Prize for Literature: Wole Soyinka Australiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=9 edit *The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Robin Walton, Glace Fruits *C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Rhyll McMaster, Washing the Money and John A. Scott, St. Clair *Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Robert Gray Selected Poems 1963–83 *Mary Gilmore Prize: Stephen Williams – A Crowd of Voices Canadahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=10 edit *See 1986 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. Francehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=11 edit *Prix Goncourt: Michel Host, Valet de nuit *Prix Médicis French: Pierre Combescot, Les Funérailles de la Sardine *Prix Médicis International: John Hawkes, Aventures dans le commerce des peaux en Alaska United Kingdomhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=12 edit *Booker Prize: Kingsley Amis, The Old Devils *Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Berlie Doherty, Granny Was a Buffer Girl *Cholmondeley Award: Lawrence Durrell, James Fenton, Selima Hill *Eric Gregory Award: Mick North, Lachlan Mackinnon, Oliver Reynolds, Stephen Romer *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Jenny Joseph, Persephone *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: D. Felicitas Corrigan, Helen Waddell *Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Norman MacCaig *Whitbread Best Book Award: Kazuo Ishiguro, An Artist of the Floating World United Stateshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=13 edit *Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Robley Wilson, Kingdoms of the Ordinary *American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Drama: Sidney Kingsley *Frost Medal: Allen Ginsberg / Richard Eberhart *Nebula Award: Orson Scott Card, Speaker For the Dead *Newbery Medal for children's literature: Patricia MacLachlan, Sarah, Plain and Tall *Prometheus Award: Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson, The Illuminatus! Trilogy *Pulitzer Prize for Drama: no award given *Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Larry McMurtry, Lonesome Dove *Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Henry Taylor, The Flying Change Elsewherehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_literature&action=edit&section=14 edit *Premio Nadal: Manuel Vicent, Balada de Caín